Improved Illagers Mod
Improved Illagers Mod is a mod that adds in brand new Illagers, Villages, Villager defenses etc. So let's jump in. Mod Items and Blocks Emerald Converter This block allows you to convert specific items into emeralds. The items are listed here: Coal = 1 emerald Iron = 2 emeralds Lapis Lazuli = 3 emeralds Redstone = 5 emeralds Diamond = 1 emerald block Emerald Block: Reinforced Emerald Block The emerald converter is crafted as such: D = Dropper RB = Redstone Block E = Emerald O = Obsidian RB D RB RB E RB O O O Reinforced Emerald Block This Emerald Block is made by adding an Emerald block to the Converter. It is used to make most of the other items. It can only be mined with an Iron Pickaxe. Reinforced Emerald Plate This plate is crafted with 3 REB (Reinforced Emerald Blocks) in a horizontal line. You can't place it down. Reinforced Emerald Wall This is used in the new Defended Village. It takes 5 seconds to mine with a Diamond Pickaxe, so it is harder to mine than obsidian. SW: Stone Wall REP SW REP Turret The turret is used to defend Villages from the new Illagers in the new random raids. A: Arrow TD: Trapdoor REB REB REB REB A TD REW Reinforced Turret Shoots more arrows, and inflicts Slowness IV to the victim. T: Turret REP REP REP REP T REP REP REP REP Pillager Detector Detects Pillagers nearby. RSG: Red Stained Glass B: Bell II: Iron Ingot R: Redstone Dust II RSG II II B II II R II Firework Launcher This launches fireworks. Works for attacking and Elytra. Can only be obtained by the Elytra Pillager. Illager Horn Kill any Illager in a raid. Use it to lure Illagers. Plated Diamond Axe The plated Diamond axe deals 10 damage. DA: Diamond Axe REP DA Ravager Amulet Lets you ride Ravagers. Drops from the Ravager Emperor. Mobs Illusioner Ambassador Found in raids in harder difficulties. Has 20 HP with the firework launcher. Drops some Emeralds and a Elytra Illager This Illager soars the skies and shoots arrows. Boosts constantly, meaning he can sometimes kill themselves. Has 15 HP. Spawns in air raids. Drops the Firework Launcher. Illusioner The Illusioner is the boss of the Harder Raids. Has 100 HP and the rest is the same. Elytra Illusioner The boss of the Air Raid. Everything is the same yet it flies and has double HP. Drops the Firework Launcher, Emeralds and an Elytra. Parachutist The Vindicator of the skies. Has 28 HP and deals 9 DMG. Drops the plated axe and some emeralds. Bomber The bomber appears in the harder raids. It has 1 HP and deals 26 DMG with the bomb. Doesn't drop anything, because it is so easy to die against it. Ravager Emperor Is the boss of the Ravager Rumble Raid. Has 350 HP and deals 12 DMG. Drops the Ravager Amulet. Ravager Ambassador An enemy from the Ravager Rumble. Equal to the Iron Golem. Drops a saddle. Ravager Launcher A Ravager which shoots Fireworks, and flies. Airship Captain If killed, the raid goes nuts. Has 5 HP and is Neutral. Knight Fights Illagers. Has 24 HP with 7 DMG. Drops Iron Materials. King Attacks the Bosses. Has 256 HP with 6 DMG. Raids Ah, raids. Normal Raid. Yeah. Now there is bombers. Harder Raid Adds in Illusioners, Ambassadors, and a Parachutist. Aerial Raid Adds in Elytra Illagers and Illusioners, Ravager Launchers and the new mounts, airships. Ravager Rumble Just Ravagers. Category:Mods